


Your Laugh Is Warm Like The Sun

by AmiLu



Series: Rebel Fire Ficlets [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiLu/pseuds/AmiLu
Summary: "Are you ticklish?"





	Your Laugh Is Warm Like The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS TEETH-ROTTING FLUFF
> 
> ... I'm not sorry.

Matt groans and lets himself dramatically fall on the couch, conveniently over Keith’s thighs. Keith lets out a small snort, amused, and gently runs his hands over Matt’s scalp. If Matt were a cat, he would purr. As he isn’t, he simply relaxes into Keith’s ministrations and lets his mind wander. The silence is a blessing after the day he’s had. He could totally fall asleep like this.

“That bad, huh?” Keith wonders. Matt doesn’t open his eyes, just turns his head so that he can bury his face in Keith’s stomach, and then nods. Keith jumps and the hand in his hair falters for a moment. Matt is intrigued. What’s with that reaction?

He waits a few minutes before doing it again and—there, is that a giggle?

Headache forgotten, he un-buries his head from his boyfriend’s warm middle and looks up at him with round eyes. Keith raises an eyebrow in question. It doesn’t seem like he was laughing just now, but—

“Are you ticklish?” Matt asks, because he needs to be sure, because if it’s true then this is one of the  _best_  discoveries he’s ever done. Keith’s eyes widen in that way that screams he’s about to lie, and Matt can’t help the shark-like grin that spreads on his face before Keith has time to deny it.

“What? No, I’m not—Matt! Matthew Holt, don’t you dare—” Keith’s stern tone completely dissipates when Matt’s fingers start tickling Keith’s sides. He struggles for a moment, trying to get up, to push Matt away, to escape the attack in any way he can, but Matt has him completely at his mercy. Their brief struggle made them change positions, and now Keith’s on his back on the couch, with Matt straddling him.

Matt’s face hurts, he’s smiling so much. He can’t help it; Keith’s laughter is contagious and it lifts his spirits like nothing else except his little sister could.

“Stop! Stop, please! Mercy!” Keith pleads, and Matt takes pity on him. He stops his fingers and gets off Keith, letting him sit up to breathe and compose himself.

In hindsight, he should have known that Keith wasn’t about to let that go without retaliation. To Keith’s disappointment, however, Matt has never been ticklish. After a minute or so of ineffective tickling, Keith huffs and glares at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

“That’s so unfair!”

Matt chuckles. “Sorry, love,” he says, pulling Keith into a one-armed hug. Keith hums and lets his cheek rest on Matt’s shoulder.

“I’ll get revenge for this.”

“I’m sure you will.”

“I mean it, Matt.”

“I know, babe. I know.” Matt kisses Keith’s forehead and lets him go. “But for now, what about I cook us some dinner? I’m starving.”


End file.
